Whatever It Takes
by xSweetiePiex
Summary: What happens when 16 year old Albert is caught in a web of lies, rumors, and a potentially devastating scandal? Will he divulge the painful truth… even if it means compromising his relationship with someone very close?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Little House on the Prairie Fanfiction, so bear with me. I love the T.V. show, which is what my story will be based on, rather than the books. I hope this is okay.**

**Summary: What happens when 16 year old Albert is caught in a web of lies, rumors, and a potentially devastating scandal? Will he divulge the painful truth… even if it means compromising his relationship with someone very close?**

Whatever It Takes

Albert sat at the kitchen table next to Carrie, who was ravenously devouring her oatmeal. His mind on something, actually _someone_, else, Albert picked up his spoon and rhythmically stirred the contents of the bowl in front of him.

"Albert, darling, are you alright?" His mother, Caroline, spoke up finally, her voice filled with concern. "You've barely touched your breakfast."

"I'm fine…" Albert lied. Well, not _exactly_ a lie, but close enough. Actually, he was worried. "I'm just not really hungry." Albert had this _friend,_ well; actually, she was more than a friend to him. Her name was Isabelle. She was 16, just like Albert. They had been getting very close ever since Laura assigned them to work together on a project. Isabelle was the "new girl in town." She had just moved to Walnut Grove a few weeks ago with her Pa. Her Ma had just died a little over 2 months ago.

None of the Ingalls knew how close Albert and Isabelle were getting. And this was on purpose. Albert despised the control his parents had over him. He didn't want to always be the "good kid" or tell them where he was going. Maybe it was a phase. Albert didn't know. And he didn't really care, either.

"I'm gonna go to school a bit early, okay?" Albert pushed away his oatmeal, after taking one big bite. "I have to do a little extra studying."

"Okay, Albert. See you before supper." Caroline got up and gave Albert a hug before he bolted out of the door.

He smiled as he ran all the way to the creek. This was where he met Isabelle every morning before school. With school all day and then chores and family activities, it was hard to find time together. Because her Ma was gone, Isabelle had to step in and do all the housekeeping and cooking. If her Pa ever caught Albert over at her house, he'd skin both of them alive. Both Albert and Isabelle knew this. There was no denying how strict her Pa was.

When Albert finally arrived, Isabelle was sitting by the edge, soaking her feet in the cool waters.

"I thought you'd never get here!" She sounded exasperated. Her cheeks were flushed. Her hair was kind of messed up and it looked like she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Albert asked, worried about her.

"I'm fine." Isabelle replied quickly… almost too quickly.

"I mean, because you're crying and…"

"I said: I'm okay!" Isabelle snapped at him. Then, seeing the hurt in his face, she quickly amended. "I'm sorry, Albert. I don't know. It's just, he… he… It's …" Isabelle completely broke down. Tears streamed down her face. "It was terrible."

"Shh… Shh… It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be alright." Albert whispered soothing words into her ear. "What happened?"

"It was… he hit me. I fell asleep and I didn't scrub the kitchen, and he… he had this pan and he beat me with it…" Isabelle collapsed into Albert's arms. He held her until her body was just heaving with sobs.

"Okay, sweetie." He gently lifted her up. "Let me see."

"No! It's too embarrassing." Isabelle lowered her gaze from his, as if she wasn't worthy to look him in the eye.

"Come on, Belle." Albert lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You might have to go see Doc. Baker."

She reluctantly pulled up her skirt and petticoat. She blushed slightly when she realized that Albert could see her underwear. Albert gasped. The bruising ran up and down her legs and back. Her torso was bruised, and through her underwear, he could see raised welts on her rear end. She definitely needed to see a doctor.

"This isn't the first time he's hit you." Albert said. It was more of a statement, than a question. His tone was accusing.

"He only hits me when I deserve it… or when he's drunk. Like today. I didn't clean up… and I should've. And he had some liquor… I told him that stuff kills. I should've kept my mouth shut…" The tears started again. "Please, don't hit me… Please…" Isabelle started blubbering, losing her sense of where she was. All of a sudden, she saw her Pa instead of Albert, and in her mind she was being beat up again.

The School Bell Rang

From their spot by the creek, the pair could see Laura ringing the bell and the children running wildly towards the schoolhouse.

There was no way they could go to school that morning.

"Shhh…" Albert soothed. "We're going to stay here all day, you and me. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay."

"No doctor?" Isabelle muttered.

"No doctor." Albert affirmed. "Just you and me."

Isabelle visibly relaxed for the first time, safely cushioned in Albert's arms.

Meanwhile, Laura was busy taking attendance at the schoolhouse. Noticing Albert's absence, she called on Carrie.

"Carrie, could you come up here for a moment?" She asked. The child obediently made her way up to the teacher's desk. "Where is Albert, dear?"

"He left early for school. He said he had to do some extra studying. But he didn't eat much breakfast." Carrie eagerly replied.

"Thank you, Carrie. You may return to your seat." Laura replied. She figured that her parents would have sent word if Albert was sick, and she began to worry about him. She had almost 30 other kids to worry about, though, so she pushed it out of her mind for the moment.

The day went on and neither Isabelle nor Albert appeared at school. The two were too busy dealing with Isabelle's revelation of her drunkenly abusive father.

Albert noticed when the kids started streaming out of the school building. "What are we going to do now?"

"I gotta get back, clean up and stuff." Isabelle said.

"No! I'm not letting you go back there." Albert protested.

"My Pa won't be back until late tonight. So, I'll be fine until then."

"And then what?" Albert pressed.

"I'll camp out or something."

"No, you'll come to my house. I can sneak you in. We'll sleep in the barn. Just the two of us." Albert blushed at the last sentence. He didn't mean it in _that_ way.

Isabelle nodded. "Thanks. And please… you won't tell anyone, right?" Her eyes pleaded with his. Finally, he nodded slightly. Then she leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. Nobody had kissed him before. Her lips were soft and gentle as they grazed his.

Albert stood there, stunned for a moment, and then began to casually walk home. He wasn't as fast as Carrie, who beat him home, but only by a few minutes.

Carrie pranced in the door, surprised to see her Pa sitting at the table next to Ma. "What's going on?"

"Carrie, where was Albert today?" Pa's voice was serious.

Carrie thought about lying, but her Pa's eyes bore into her. "I don't know." She admitted.

Charles had gotten word from Laura that he was missing and Carrie didn't know where he was. "Go to your room, Carrie, and work on your homework." His voice was tight and it scared her a little.

"Yes, sir." She didn't want to get on his bad side when he was like this. She had done that a few times, and it usually ended with extra chores and a trip over Pa's lap.

A few moments later, Albert suavely walked into the door. He was clearly shocked to see his Pa at the table.

Charles slammed his fist down on the table upon seeing his wayward son. "Where were you today?" His voice was loud and serious.

"School…" Albert's voice was unsure, and cut off by Charles.

"Don't you dare lie to me, boy." Now, Charles's voice was low and caustic. "Now, where were you?"

Albert didn't answer.

"Answer me."

Albert remained silent a moment. "I can't, sir."

"You can't!" He mocked incredulously. "What does that mean?" His eyes met his son's. "Do I need to get the strap? I haven't had to whip you in a long time. Maybe that should change."

"Please, don't." Albert's voice pleaded.

"Why not? You won't tell me where you were today."

"I can't, sir. Why don't you trust me?"

"Because you haven't given me much reason to lately!"

"Charles!" This was the first comment from Caroline the whole conversation.

"The boy's been skirting on his chores, coming home late, dazing off… I don't know what's going on in his head… and he won't tell me." Charles was speaking the truth. He quickly amended. "But I do know what will be soon going on with his bottom." He grabbed Albert's arm and half walked, half dragged him to the barn.

**Please Review… what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to update! I've been a bad, bad author. I deserve a spanking. Thankfully, we don't live in the age of Little House on the Prairie….**

**Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little House on the Prairie nor am I making any money off of this. Please don't sue.**

**Please read and review! Ideas are always welcome!**

Albert soon regained his bearings from the whole conversation. He didn't know what to do. He could tell his Pa what was going on. He could tell him how Isabelle was being beaten by her drunken father. But that would mean breaking his promise to Belle. He couldn't do that. So what could he do? Take the whipping he didn't deserve? Or did he deserve it? He wasn't sure at that point. He _did_ lie to his parents _and _his teacher. Maybe he did deserve this little trip to the barn.

Caroline's outburst at her husband did little to defer his rage. He was incredulous at the fact Albert could blatantly lie to him. He was convinced that the only thing going on was Albert being "too big for his britches."

"You wanna tell me where you were all day?" Charles yelled at Albert, his voice ragged with anger. "And don't you dare try to lie to me again… I was worried sick about you!"

"I can't… please…I want you to understand…" Albert tried to keep his voice calm, even though he was getting more and more scared the closer they got to the barn.

Charles stopped, his voice much calmer now. "Then explain it to me."

"I can't." Albert answered abruptly.

"Why not, son?" Charles's voice was full of concern. Albert wouldn't answer. "Fine, then. If that's how you want to do this…" With that, Charles grabbed his arm, not roughly, and leaded him to the barn.

Albert decided what to do. Or, more accurately, what _not_ to do. He kept his mouth shut. The rest of the way to the barn was silent. When the pair finally reached their destination, Charles abruptly stopped. The door was ajar just the slightest bit.

Fearing it was some sort of break in, Charles ordered Albert. "Wait here."

Mustering all his strength, Charles hurled the door to the barn back. Sunlight flooded in. He could barely make out the shape of a girl, who huddled in one of the few dark corners.

"Who's there?" Charles announced gruffly.

"Belle?" Albert walked up from behind his Pa. The figure began to move towards the pair. As she stood, bathed in sunlight, the reason for her unexpected visit became clear.

"Oh, my goodness." Charles breathed out. Exposed in the unforgiving light was Belle's latest injuries. Bruises danced around both her eyes. The collar of her dress was spotted with blood. "What happened?"

Overwhelmed, she turned around and ran. Her legs were shaking so much she could barely keep her balance. She didn't know what she had been thinking when she came so early in the first place. It was just… when she got home, her Pa had gotten word of her absence from school. And he was mad. _Really mad_. She didn't even see him ball up his fist or swing his arm back. She would've had the time to steel herself or something. After he drowned his sorrows out in booze, and felt his daughter had been thoroughly chastised, he collapsed into bed. Even though it was so early, Belle knew it was now or never. She had snuck out… and ended up in the Ingalls' barn.

But now what? She was just running. Charles was gaining on her. So was Albert. She couldn't even gather her thoughts because all of a sudden, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She immediately shrieked in terror.

"Please, put me down! Please!" She begged. "Leave me alone!" She realized at once it was Charles.

Charles put the girl down. He turned her around so that she faced him, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Shhh…. It's going to be okay. Now, I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Charles Ingalls."

Belle didn't answer. "I'm sorry for being in your barn, sir. Please don't beat me… I swear I wasn't taking anything… I was just… I was just…"

"Shhh…" Charles soothed. By this time, Albert had caught up to his Pa and Belle. He instinctively stood next to the girl and enveloped her in a hug. He boldly looked his Pa right in the eyes.

"This is Isabelle."

"Isabelle? Nice to meet you." Charles extended his hand to her, but she pulled away, recoiling in fear.

"He won't hurt you…" Albert started. Charles watched as the boy locked eyes with Isabelle. She visibly relaxed.

"What's going on here?" Charles asked.

"This morning…" Albert started. "This morning I met up with Isabelle before school started. She was hurting real bad…"

"Who did this to her?"

"Her Pa." Albert answered. Charles flinched at the thought of a father being so cruel and heartless. Sure, punishment was necessary… but beatings were never needed. Charles himself was always loath to pull out the belt on his kids… as rare as that event even was. Although he was angry, he hated giving his kids lickings. It hurt so badly inside.

"I told her we should go see Doc Baker…" Albert continued. "She was in no shape to go to school… and I couldn't leave her by herself…"

"So you both just skipped school, then?" Charles interrupted.

"Yes, sir." It was Isabelle who answered. "Please, don't be mad at him. It was my fault. All of this was my fault."

"This wasn't your fault, honey. I promise you that." Charles immediately felt grateful that he hadn't had the time to punish Albert. The boy didn't need punishment for helping out a friend. "But we _should_ go see Doc Baker. I want to have you checked out."

"Please…" Isabelle's voice begged. "I don't want to go to the doctor… I'm scared."

"You don't have to be. I'm here with you." Albert piped up. He slung his arm around her.

Charles smiled. Maybe this whole thing could work out. But, before Isabelle had the chance to respond to Albert's offer, she began to feel nauseous. Her head felt like it weighed a ton all of a sudden. She felt so weak. Blackness spread out across her scope of vision. Before she knew what had happened, she lost control and barely missed hitting the ground. The last thing she remembered before loosing consciousness was Charles Ingall's soothing voice telling her that everything would be okay.

Yeah, like she could _ever_ believe something like **that.**


End file.
